Brycen-Man Series
Brycen-Man (Japanese: ハチクマン Hachiku-Man) is the first movie series available in Pokéstar Studios. Movies Brycen-Man (Japanese: ハチクマン Hachiku-Man) Plot A hero battles the Masked Man, who is targeting the amusement park. Mission Knock out an opponent every scene. Strange Ending: Miss with first move or use a non-damaging move, while still surviving opponent's attack. Script Scene 1: Use a move super-effective against the Dark-type! Scene 2: Use a move super-effective against the Flying-type! Credits Rental Pokémon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite= mod 2) = 0|B2W2 Rosa Pokéstar Back Heroine.png|B2W2 Nate Pokéstar Back Hero.png}} |prize=N/A |name= mod 2) = 0|Rosa|Nate}} |game=B2W2 |location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=1}} |style="margin:auto"| Enemy |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Brycen-Man.png |prize=N/A |class=Masked Man |classlink=Pokéstar Studios characters |name=Brycen-Man |game=B2W2 |location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=2}} | | Brycen-Man Strikes Back (Japanese: ハチクマンの Hachiku-Man's Counterattack) This movie is unlocked after entering the Hall of Fame the first time. Plot The evil Masked Man appears at the port where a cruise ship is docked. Mission Last for five scenes! Don't knock out your foe! Strange Ending: Knock out the opponent. Script Scene 1: The line you choose is important! Scene 2: Protect yourself from the opponent's attack! Scene 3: Protect yourself from the opponent's attack! The line you choose is important! Scene 4: Protect yourself from the opponent's attack! Scene 5: Protect yourself from the opponent's attack! Credits Rental Pokémon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite= mod 2) = 0|B2W2 Rosa Pokéstar Back Heroine.png|B2W2 Nate Pokéstar Back Hero.png}} |prize=N/A |name= mod 2) = 0|Rosa|Nate}} |game=B2W2 |location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=1}} |style="margin:auto"| Enemy |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Brycen-Man.png |prize=N/A |class=Masked Man |classlink=Pokéstar Studios characters |name=Brycen-Man |game=B2W2 |location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=2}} | | Brycen-Man Strikes Back 2 (Japanese: ハチクマンの 2 Hachiku-Man's Counterattack 2) Plot Everything is on the line in this battle of good vs. evil. Mission Knock out SFX Prop H1 (Brycen-Man) in 15 scenes. Ignoring other foes is OK. Strange ending: Last 15 scenes without KO'ing SFX Prop H1. Script Scene 1 - The line you choose is important! Scene 2 - Determine the SFX Prop's type! Scene 3 - Pay attention to your foe's switches! Scene 4 - The line you choose is important! Scene 5 - Pay attention to your foe's switches! Scene 6 - Deliver a decisive blow! Scene 7 - Deliver a decisive blow! Scene 8 - Deliver a decisive blow! Scene 9 - Deliver a decisive blow! Scene 10 - Deliver a decisive blow! Scene 11 - Deliver a decisive blow! Scene 12 - Deliver a decisive blow! Scene 13 - Deliver a decisive blow! Scene 14 - Deliver a decisive blow! Scene 15 - Deliver a decisive blow! Credits Rental Pokémon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite= mod 2) = 0|B2W2 Rosa Pokéstar Back Heroine.png|B2W2 Nate Pokéstar Back Hero.png}} |prize=N/A |name= mod 2) = 0|Rosa|Nate}} |game=B2W2 |location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=2}} | | Enemy |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Battleship Brycen Jet.png |prize=N/A |class=Battleship |classlink=Pokéstar Studios characters |name=Brycen Jet |game=B2W2 |location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=3}} | |level=56 |gender=male |type1=Dark |type2=Psychic |ability=Levitate |held=Eject Button |move1=U-turn |move1type=Bug |move1cat=Physical |move2=Psychic |move2type=Psychic |move2cat=Special |move3=Night Shade |move3type=Ghost |move3cat=Special |move4=Ice Beam |move4type=Ice |move4cat=Special}} | | Brycen-Man Strikes Back Harder (Japanese: ハチクマンの逆襲リターンズ Hachiku-Man's Counterattack Returns) This movie is unlocked by getting a good rating on all of the other movies. Plot Brycen-Man is back? The battle transcends space! Mission Knock out an opponent every scene. Strange Ending: Knock out an opponent every scene, and use dialogue option "Whatever!" when presented. Script Scene 1 - Use everything you know and have! Scene 2 - Use everything you know and have! Scene 3 - Use everything you know and have! Scene 4 - Use everything you know and have! Scene 5 - Use everything you know and have! Scene 6 - Use everything you know and have! Credits Rental Pokémon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite= mod 2) = 0|B2W2 Rosa Pokéstar Back Heroine.png|B2W2 Nate Pokéstar Back Hero.png}} |prize=N/A |name= mod 2) = 0|Rosa|Nate}} |game=B2W2 |location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=1}} |style="margin:auto"| Enemy |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Brycen-Man.png |prize=N/A |class=Masked Man |classlink=Pokéstar Studios characters |name=Brycen-Man |game=B2W2 |location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Movie Panic, while 's Trainers' School class was visiting the Pokéstar Studios, a reluctant was picked by Sabrina, who was an actress in the Studios, to play the role of the heroine in Brycen-Man. Using her , Foongy, Whitley was given the role of "Foongus Girl". However, in the middle of the shooting, Mecha from the Big Monster Series appeared out of nowhere and started attacking everyone around. , dressed up as the "Dewott Kid", used his to stop the rampaging mecha and save Whitley. The unplanned scene was added to the final version of the movie, which the class watched together before leaving. After the incident, it was revealed that the that Brycen had been using during the filming was actually 's Barbara, which White, who had been involved in the creation of Pokéstar Studios, had lent to him. File:Whitley Foongus Girl.png|Whitley as the heroine File:Blake Dewott Kid.png|Blake as the hero File:Brycen-Man Adventures.png|Brycen as Brycen-Man Trivia * One of the used in Brycen-Man Strikes Back 2 knows , which it can only learn in and . * Brycen-Man Strikes Back Harder is the only movie not needed to be completed to earn a new color on the . * One of the opposing Pokémon used is a , a Pokémon that the player cannot normally use due to its ability, , being banned in Pokéstar Studios. In other languages Subtitle Midlife Man of Justice vs. Brycen-Man |bordercolor= |ja=ＶＳ VS Middle Age's Justice |fr=Zhuman VS Le Papa Justicier |de=Super Sandro gegan einen Helden im besten Alter |it=contro il giustiziere di mezza età |es=Contra el Cuarentón Justiciero |ko=VS 정의의 중년 VS Middle Age's Justice }} it:Fantasilvestro